Not A Typical Love Story
by 13Zander13
Summary: Marley Swan is Bella's younger sister. With a few issues herself she cannot help but to be drawn to Jasper Cullen- one of the few people who can help her feel...whole. Why doesn't her blood seem to affect Jasper though? Will the vampire be able to break her walls down and most importantly... will Marley begin to trust?
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters besides mine._

Just a note this is an OC/Jasper fanfiction. Alice will get a mate later on though :) So don't worry about that!  
Just a heads up too Marley is a year younger than Bella! For those who are curious.

* * *

**"In sooth, I know not why I am so sad:**

**It wearies me; you say it wearies you." Antonio, the Merchant of Venice**

I let out a breath of relief as I got off of the plane. My older sister Bella trailed behind me tripping on the way. Catching her arm, I pulled out my headphones and then looked around for dad.

"Bella! Marley!" Looking up, I couldn't help but to grin seeing our dad standing awkwardly with a half grin on his face.

Squealing, I tackled Charlie into a hug, savoring how it felt to hug him. It was forever since I had last seen him and I was definitely a daddy's girl. While Bella wasn't as close to him, they greeted each other awkwardly and soon we were driving home.

I had mixed feelings about the move. It was something that I wanted to do years ago and finally Bella and our mother were on board. I was finally away from our overbearing mother who seemed to like to hover around me more than anything. It was understandable but it wasn't something that I was comfortable with.

With that I knew that going to a new school was going to be hard. It wasn't that I was shy. It was that I... was uncomfortable around most people and they always put me on edge. I enjoyed solitude.

Bella and Charlie talked about before going silent quickly. I almost laughed at their weak exchange but couldn't force myself to doing it. I was stressing out about the whole move to be in a mood for laughing.

What if I made a fool of myself on the first day? What if nobody liked me? I was too behind in my classes..? What if I-

"Marley we're here." Bella opened my car door and I couldn't help but to smile as I looked up at the house.

Everything about it was familiar besides the truck that was sitting in the front. Everything about the poor thing screamed Bella and by her overzealous reaction, I could tell that she loved it too.

Brushing past the two, I made my way to the familiar room that I could claim as mine. Everything seemed to be the same as I left it. The light brown walls flowed together with the old bed that was shoved to the side. A chair was in the corner next to my closet and my desk was right in front of the window. Something that I loved. While the room wasn't much, it would soon scream...me.

For the rest of the night I unpacked my clothes and got ready for the next day. I couldn't stay still with the thoughts of school the next day and I certainly couldn't fall asleep.

Though it took forever the next day came and I examined my appearance in the mirror, pleased with what hours of nothing gave me.

Like my sister Bella, I had the same pale skin though mine was just something that came with staying inside all day. My hair was the same rich brunette though it curled more naturally and I had bangs that fell into my eyes. Blue eyes unlike the brown that Bella had. That was probably the only feature that I really liked. I wasn't slender like Bella which always made me feel self-conscious though with that... I also was curvier.

"Marley! Are you done in there already?" Bella pounded on the bathroom door, annoyance laced in her voice.

I looked at what I was wearing and then gave a partial shrug to myself. Opening the door, I brushed past my older sister and let her in.

"Hey," I turned around at her hesitation and rose an eyebrow. Her eyes examined my face and then she frowned. "How are you feeling?"

Scoffing at the question, I just threw my dirty clothes in my room then headed down to the kitchen. Renee stressed about me enough. I really didn't want Bella doing that too. It was just plain annoying.

Grabbing a glass of water, I gulped it down along with my pills as Charlie entered the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl of cereal then collapsed onto the seat next to me.

Finally Bella came down looking pale and Charlie left for work.

"You don't have to be rude to me you know..." Bella muttered after a moment of silence.

I rested my forehead onto the table and let out a sigh. Folding my hands underneath me, I looked back up to my sister.

"I know you're worried but you really shouldn't be. I'll be fine. I've been taking my medication and it's been fine." I forced the words out of my mouth and gave her a smile.

This was why I had kept it a secret for years. I hated the fact that when people knew they treated me as if I were a doll. It was just flat out annoying and something I hated putting up with.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and then stated that we should probably get going. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I got into her truck ready to go.

When I got my schedule from the office lady I was beyond pleased. Unlike my sister I wasn't the smartest person in the world. But with that I had my passion. I loved art and any thing that had to do with art. All of my other classes didn't matter as much as my art classes did.

Renee tried to steer me away from it all, claiming that I couldn't make a future out of it- that just forced me to enjoy art even more.

First thing that I had was photography which made my day. At our old school in Arizona the photography teacher was kind of a nut job and I was hoping that this one was better.

Bidding Bella a goodbye, I made my way to the art classroom my head down as if to ignore all of the chatter around and about me. Being one of the new girls was going to be interesting.

"You must be Miss Swan! I've heard lots about you!" I was in shock as the photography teacher came up to me, a large smile on her face. After slapping a large fake smile on my face I gave her pleasantries and then took a seat in the back of the classroom.

The class slowly filled up, people glancing at me yet ignoring me. Some girls snickered while the guys gossiped to themselves. Groaning at how stereotypical this was, I leaned back in my seat and started to doodle more in my notebook.

15 minutes until class started.

15 minutes until everyone's attention would be diverted on someone that wasn't me.

"What a geek. Did you see that shirt that she was wearing?

"Harry Potter? Really? How old is she?"

"Damn. Look at those curves. I wouldn't mind getting some of that freak."

My eyebrow twitched as I heard their murmuring. Even if they thought that they were being quiet they really weren't and that was something that bothered me even more. Humans were so... ridiculous.

"Hello! You must be Marley Swan!" I looked up enthralled by the voice that met my ears.

The speaker was a girl a bit shorter than myself. She was extremely thin and pale with small features. Her hair was an ebony black that was cut short and pointed in every direction and her... her eyes. They where a bright gold. That was nothing that I had ever seen before.

Realizing that gaping at her like a fish probably wasn't very attractive, I gave her a partial smile and nodded.

"The one and only." I grinned and leaned back forwards so that all four legs of my chair were on the ground.

She giggled then took the seat next to me. The whispering around us increased causing me to roll my eyes. I hated living in a world full of idiots.

"My name is Alice Cullen and I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends." She smiled brightly, looking as if she knew something I didn't.

I gave an awkward nod, not quite sure as to how to respond to her. Sure she was just being nice but she was so... peppy it kind of scared me. How could anyone be that hyper.

Apparently we were in the middle of a project so during the whole period Alice and I just talked. She helped catch me up on the project and even offered to help me get it done which I shook off. Her helping me would mean that I would have to hang out. Hanging out meant interacting with others which was something that I didn't like doing to an extent.

After saying bidding her goodbye as I made my way to my next class. People avoided me so I sat alone and after another lunch. Apparently Alice Cullen and her family were a bunch of "freaks" that never talked to anyone besides themselves.

The whole family of them were ridiculously perfect so I knew why people judged them. Though I could see why, that didn't man that I was pleased about how shallow people were.

The fact that I was a new girl that no one knew, it weirded people out even more and labeled me as a freak.

First day of school and I was already on the bottom of the food chain.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters besides Marley._

* * *

I looked at the bottle that was in my hands. Questions were swirling sound my mind as I sat there. Would anyone miss me? What would happen to Bella? Charlie? Sighing I placed the bottle back in my bag. It wasn't a good idea. I couldn't do it. No matter how much I wanted to.

While everyone was heading to the cafeteria I was sitting in my sisters car. It was better than sitting alone in there. God I hated this.

Bella was getting more comfortable with the school which I was glad about. It was only our second week in and she was fitting in quite nicely. That wasn't the same with me though. So far my sophomore year was starting to suck.

Everyone avoided me as if I had the plague. Alice Cullen was the only one who talked to me besides my sister and it was just depressing. It made me miss home and Renee.

I couldn't dwell on that though.

Looking outside the window I saw people playing around with the snow that was steadily falling to the ground. I wanted to join them but with that... I knew I would stick out. After a moment of debating with myself I got out of the car deciding that enough was enough.

I was going to sit with my sister and nobody could stop me.

Throwing my bag over a shoulder I kept my head down as I made my way through the snow. I was about to enter the cafeteria when something cold and mushy collided hard in my back. Surprised, I slipped from the curb and completely fell onto my face.

I laid on the ground for a moment frozen as my mind tried to register what just happened.

"Mar! Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Alice's voice rang from above me and cool hands carefully spun me around.

Blinking I laid there shocked for a moment. It wasn't Alice who spun me around... It was... an angel.

His gold hair curled in a slight mess that was flawless none the less. His chiseled features were enthralling and...those eyes. Those eyes were a slight old that entranced me. Those cheek bones... that face... Nobody should look that perfect.

Blinking, a blush spread across my face at my thoughts. This... angel... he wasn't an angel. He was Jasper Hale. Alice's adoptive brother.

Something about him confused me. From what I heard around the school he was the most sour one out of the group of siblings. He glared at people... always looked...mad so why was he being ridiculously nice to be?

"I am so sorry!" Alice broke me out of my thoughts and my blush grew at her pleased face.

The others from the Cullen clan gathered around me and I realized how much more beautiful they were up close. Even with that... my mind kept going towards Jasper.

"I'm fine Alice." I laughed shaking my head but almost froze seeing that everything fell out of my bag and was now scattered in the snow.

Blushing deeper, I hurried to pick it up and shove it back when a cool hand grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. Turning, I saw Jasper smiling nervously at me as he held out my sketchbook and the small orange container.

Quickly grabbing them both, I shoved them both into the bag and immediately felt anxiety sneak up on me. An attack was going to start soon and I didn't want anyone else to see. I glanced for an escape but out of no where a wave of calm hit me. I took a step back a bit surprised by the feeling.

What the hell was that?

"As an apology you should sit with us today." Alice grinned widely and before I could protest grabbed my arm, dragging me back towards the cafeteria.

Eyes were on us as we made it to our table. I couldn't help but to duck my head slightly at them feeling so out of place.

"You don't have to worry about them you know." Jasper muttered to me as we took seats, trays of food that they weren't going to eat in front of them.

I gripped my water bottle and gave a partial shrug, not really paying attention to his words of comfort. To break the awkward silence Emmett shook his head spraying us all with water.

"You act like a dog!" I laughed wiping the water off of my face. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed Bella staring at Edward. Rolling my eyes at how obvious she was being I turned back to the group.

I couldn't help but to enjoy myself around these people. Something about them made me feel... comfortable.

It weirded me out.

"So what things are you into?" Jasper asked me and I couldn't help but to shift at the attention. I was not used to attention from attractive guys.

"Um... Well... I-I.." I blushed as I stuttered coming up with a blank.

Emmett laughed at my awkwardness as did Rose. Luckily they weren't being mean about it though it was still embarrassing.

"She's great at photography and drawing!" Alice pipped up and I blushed.

"I'm not that-"

"Shush!" Alice cut me off and I threw her a partial glare. "She also likes Harry Potter and Doctor Who, things like that!"

I looked at Alice confused. How did she know about my obsession with Harry Potter... and all that...? She gave me a pointed look at my t-shirt (which I realized was a Doctor Who one) and nodded despite how nerdy that made me sound.

Jasper gave me a confused look causing me to gasp.

"You don't know...? WHAT TYPE OF CHILD HOOD DID YOU HAVE?!" I shrieked almost falling out of my seat.

The others burst out laughing at my response and Jasper gave a sheepish smile. Glaring at him with fake anger I turned my nose up at the boy.

Jasper was about to respond when the bell rang and I excused myself from the table. I was about to leave when a thought struck me.

"Hey Edward..." He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and I gave a shrug almost having second thoughts. "I want you to be nice to Bella if you could..." I whispered and he nodded with a slight grin.

By the time school was over I was sitting in the car with Bella. She looked majorly confused though perked up when she saw me. I grinned at her widely, something that I hadn't done in a while.

"I saw you sitting with the Cullen's today..." she trailed off awkwardly and I grinned nodding. "Edward talked to me today too..."

I grinned wider at this. He listened to my advice and I knew how much that was bothering Bella.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us and I couldn't help but to smile despite myself. It wasn't uncomfortable to not talk to my sister and that was something that I loved about our relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters besides Marley._

* * *

When I woke up, I immediately knew that today wasn't going to be a good day. Everything was covered in a layer of snow and ice was all over the driveway. While I wasn't as clumsy as Bella, I was had my moments and I knew that it was going to be difficult to walk.

I kept my head rested on the kitchen table as both Charlie and Bella entered the kitchen. Both asked me if I were okay in which I gave a small groan in response. My head was throbbing and over all I didn't feel well.

For once in my life I just wanted to feel okay.

"Have you taken your medication today...?" Bella asked the moment Charlie left.

I gave a half shrug though I hadn't and she ran her hand through my hair. After another moment I decided that it was time to get up. Despite the pain in my head I knew that it was time to go to school.

Bella drove surprisingly well in the snow and when we got to school we were quickly informed why. Charlie had put snow chains on her wheels which was extremely sweet of him.

A high-pitched screech broke me out of my thoughts and I was about to turn around and before I knew it... I was on the ground.

"Marley... Marley." I blinked a few times and looked up into the gold eyes of Jasper Hale. I tried to get up yet cursed as a harsh pain went through my arm. I was about to look down when a cool hand grasped my chin.

"You don't want to do that." Jasper murmured his face extremely close to mine.

I couldn't help myself and my eyes strayed to his lips. Those lips... they were about as perfect as he was. I was about to lean in when the screaming started.

Jasper got up from me stiffly and left me on the ground, disappearing before anyone could see him. I stared after him shocked and then looked back down at my arm.

The whole thing was bloody and torn up. Road rash. I swallowed bile that was starting to rise in my throat then got to my feet, staggering slightly. Looking around I saw Bella and Edward slowly get up from in between one of her friends' and her own.

Strangers grabbed onto me, trying to get me to sit down. I shooed them off, grabbing my bloody arm and holding a cloth to it that someone gave to me.

When the EMTs came, I was shoved onto a stretcher along with Bella and her friend. I was starting to get dizzy probably from the blood loss and despite the situation I started to laugh a bit.

The EMT that was taking care of my pretty much useless arm gave me an odd look and I shrugged slightly still grinning.

"I've always been a klutz." I smiled only to get an eye roll in return.

By the time we got to the hospital I had to swallow my anxiety. I hated hospitals. They were never fun for me because the doctor would see scars...and question it. I hated questions about my scars.

After I was finally settled in a bed across from Bella, a nurse was covering my arm in some sort of paste that was making my arm go numb so that they could fix my hand. Apparently my fingers weren't supposed to bend that way...

I watched with mild interest as Edward stood in front of Bella and then a doctor walked into the room. Just from one look at him I could tell that he was a Cullen. Dr Cullen talked to Bella for a little bit before turning to me, a soft smile on his face.

"And you must be the other Swan girl." he smiled then took a seat, examining my now numb arm.

"Marley Swan at your service." I grinned back. I would have offered my hand but considering the fact that it was hanging uselessly at my side, I couldn't really do that.

"I'm going to reposition fingers right now. You may feel some pain while I'm doing this." He smiled slightly and grabbed onto my hand. "Alice talks about you a lot I must say."

I blushed as he said that. I knew that Alice was a talkative girl but honestly? Did she have to tell everyone about me?

"She does seem to like you a lot." He continued and I winced. Even though the majority of my right arm was numb I could still feel the pain. "Sorry... Anyways she says your quite the artist. My wife is big into interior design too, though that isn't really the same. Jasper has taken a liking to you as well. He isn't fond of most people but-"

"Dad. I don't think Jasper wants you telling her that."

Edward appeared over Dr Cullen's shoulder with a slightly amused look on his face. At this Dr Cullen laughed and then started to bandage my arm. As soon as he was done, he gave me a bottle of pills and a sling.

"Now, I don't want to embarrass you or anything but do your parent know about..." Dr Cullen glanced at my wrist and my expression immediately turned sour. I hated having this conversation.

"Yes sir. I'm already on antidepressants too." I stated then got to my feet. I probably seemed rude pushing away from Dr Cullen but I just wanted to get out of there.

In my haste, I found myself in some random hallway and ran right into Jasper Hale. His eyes darkened as he looked at my arm. As soon as his hands made contact with my skin, calmness waved over me yet again. All of the bitterness towards his dad and my scars disappeared and for that I was grateful.

Something about his presence just put me at ease and... I couldn't help but to be drawn to it.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." He murmured and I gave him a smile.

"It's fine... I don't remember much anyways." I shrugged and he gave me a confused look which I shrugged off.

I suppose he never really had to deal with that. I blocked out most of my bad experiences, locked them away till later so that I didn't have to deal with them right away. While I had been told multiple times that it was an awful thing to do yet it was something that I did anyways.

We stood there in silence for a moment. My heart fluttered as I realized that he still had his hands on my shoulders as if to hold me up. Blushing I pulled away. For a moment I saw a flicker of disappointment on his face which was gone in a moment.

"I know that you should probably be resting... but would you like to hang out...?" He asked hesitantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay as always I do not own Twilight :)  
(and I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor who or Buffy...since I mentioned those too...)**

**This story is progressing alright for me and I do enjoy writing it. Just so that you guys know thoughhhhh**

**In this I am going to have Jasper in the same grade as Edward and Alice. I do not believe that they are in the books but here I am.**  
**I will explain as to why her blood doesn't affect Jasper in the next chapter for those who are curious too!**

**Review are welcome and if I get lazy i will sketch out a picture of what Marley looks like and post it on here. :)**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat curled up in the chair across from Jasper with a grin on my face as I took a sip from my coffee.

I wasn't expecting for him to take me to his place. I expected for him to take me to some cafe or somewhere. His house was just fine though. Everyone was out so it was just the two of us.

With that...My feelings for Jasper were getting stronger. The fact that his mere presence was able to calm me down was enough but... his souther drawl and how he was quiet yet sweet... I liked him.

I liked him and it was embarrassing.

A part of me screamed that I didn't deserve him. That I was a burden and would drag him down. That was the logical part of me.

My heart craved him though and it worried me. He could hurt me if we got together and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Why would he like me anyways? He was so perfect and I was... I was so broken.

"Darlin'? You alright?" I jerked out of my thoughts and blinked to see Jasper smiling at me crookedly.

I blushed at how I kept zoning out then wrapped my good arm around my legs.

"Sorry I spaced out a bit..." I murmured embarrassed and in a moment that was gone. What was wrong with my emotions?

There must have been something wrong with me... I mean... I was comfortable with Jasper and we didn't talk much. We didn't hang out really besides lunch that one time yet why... why did I trust him?

"Marley..." He started, his expression turning into a serious one. "I have to tell you something."

A thousand thoughts ran through my head at that statement. Was it going to be something bad? What was he going to tell me? What I heard was not what I expected though...

"You... something about you draws me towards you...and I don't know what it is.'' he stated and I couldn't help but to laugh at the look of confusion on his face. Jasper didn't seem like the type of guy who liked to be confused so this was just too good.

He relaxed at my laughter and I pushed his words to the back of my mind. I would worry about that later.

We continued to sit there talking about lighter topics before I decided to go home. I was in love with their open home yet I knew that Charlie would want me home before dinner.

***  
Those golden eyes.

Even if Jasper was "drawn to me" as he said, I knew that we couldn't be together. It wasn't for my own good but for his own. I was too broken for Jasper. I had to many scars and if anything... I didn't deserve to have someone as perfect as him.

Others seemed to think so too. As school dragged on I grew closer to Jasper more than any of the other Cullen's. He helped calm me down and that was something I cherished more than anything else.

For some reason he put up with me. A reason that I couldn't really comprehend. I was in the grade under him and a few years younger but even then.. he seemed to be okay with me.

One of the best things about him was that he helped keep my emotions sane which was something I desperately needed but then I realized how much more it was. I was falling for Jasper Hale. And I was falling hard.

I was laying on my couch with my head on Jasper's lab. Doctor Who was playing on our television and he was reading the third Harry Potter which I pretty much forced him to read. Sure he was one of my best friends but I wasn't going to let him live without reading the Harry Potter series just one time. That was one of our rules.

I was enjoying this probably way too much. Bella was off at La Push beach with a few other friends. While she invited me, I wasn't going to crash her night with her friends. Charlie was fishing with a few friends from La Push so I invited Jasper over to hang out. And to make sure that he was actually reading the books.

"Darlin'..." Jasper put the book down causing me to roll my eyes yet I kept my eyes trained on my TV.

I loved Doctor Who. None of the rest of the Cullen's really understood my obsession with it though Jasper did put up with it and was quiet while I watched it. That I was thankful for.

"You're supposed to be reading so hush." I laughed placing my hand over his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, he pulled me up from my lying position and made it so that I was sitting next to him but we were facing each other. I could feel a serious conversation coming on so I muted the television and pulled my legs up.

"Over time I have realized that my feelings for you have developed into something more than 'just friends' and I want to date you but if we do date...we cannot have secrets between the two of us." He stated.

I blinked slowly.

He...wanted a relationship? More than... I'm sorry what? Slowly I nodded and he swallowed thickly growing nervous. I couldn't help but to get nervous myself. What was he going to tell me?

"My...family and I are... not normal.." He stated.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. My nerves were calmed. I could tell that they were not normal so there wasn't much need for that. I mean they were all so perfect and they never ate. Whenever I visited their house none of them ate and they never did at lunch either. It weirded me out because I'm pretty sure that Emmett would normally eat a lot by his size.

"We are vampires." He murmured.

I let that information sink in for a moment.

Vampires...

Vampires.

Okay... Vampires I could deal with. I mean I knew that they were different so... why not vampires.

"Marley?"

I shrugged slightly not sure what I was supposed to say. Looking at him I knew that he feared the worse.

Should I scream and run away? Accept it? Ask him if he was going to suck my blood? What was I supposed to do?

"Does that mean that Buffy is real too?"

The question slipped from my mouth before I knew what had happened. He threw me an exasperated look then laughed shaking his head.

"Out of all the questions that you could ask that's the one that you ask? You truly are something else."

I couldn't help but to blush at his statement. Annnddd I had to ask the most unrelated question in the world. Should I have asked him if he was going to suck my blood? Eh that was the most logical question. Of course that was the one that I didn't ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to develop Marley a bit more and show the more...people centered side of her so here's this :) I also wanted to throw in a bit of Bella and Edward so that you know where they are in the story :)**

**I do not own Twilight or any of that jazz. **

**Also Reviews are welcome and encouraged ;)**

* * *

"My brother is in the room right now..."

I should have found it creepy that Edward was pretty much stalking Bella. I should have but I couldn't. The two of them were going to get together eventually and so him watching her... sleep just brought them closer together.

For a moment Jasper and I were silent before he tensed up. I could hear Charlie walking in front of the room going to his own. Placing my hand on Jasper's chest I looked at him carefully. Soon Charlie was locked in his room and Jasper let out his breath though his expression became pained

I knew that he was new to the whole eating animals not people thing and I knew that it was difficult.

After Jasper and I cleared up the vampire thing it made things much easier. He also told me about how the family's powers such as Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading. It explained why I felt drawn to Jasper. He was an empath and it was something that made him so much better.

"Jazz?"

He looked down at me, playing with a piece of my hair. I couldn't help but to smile at that and snuggle into his chest more at this.

Okay so our relationship was going slowly which I was grateful for. It may not seem like it considering the fact that he was currently laying in my bed... but it was. We had more... of an emotional connection than a physical..

"Why don't you want to eat me...?" Maybe I phrased that a bit wrong... Okay yeah I did phrase that wrong.

I mentally face palmed and almost backtracked when he just shook his head, laughing quietly.

"Your blood... There's something weird about your blood. I mean not weird." He trailed off at my expression. "I'm drawn to it... but I don't want to drink it. So like when you got hit but that car the other day... I'm not sure what it is. Your blood doesn't affect me though."

I nodded pretending that it had made sense. I mean it was cool and all that my blood didn't affect him but... did that mean that another thing was wrong with me? We continued laying there and I couldn't help but to feel content.

"Am I allowed to ask you something too?" Jasper asked for a moment and I nodded though my eyes were starting to droop.

His cool hands playing wrapped around me felt natural and I couldn't help but to sigh.

I knew that I should have stayed awake to listen to what he was going to say but I couldn't help it. Almost in an instant I found myself dreaming peacefully. His question could wait until later...

"Marley... Hey Mar... WAKE UP!"

I couldn't help but to scream as Bella jumped onto my bed wildly. Calming myself down, I burst into a fit of laughter realizing how insane I must have looked then shoved her arm.

"What the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed, running a hand through my mane of hair.

She rolled my eyes then grinned. Bella usually was never this... excited or hyper so something had to be up.

"A few friends and I are going dress shopping..." She started and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. And there it was. "You should come along too."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. I knew that she wasn't a fan of shopping and she only wanted me to come along so that she had someone to talk to while she hung out with while the other two shopped.

Glancing at the clock next to my bed I almost had a heart attack. It was already 4 pm. That meant that I slept through the whole day pretty much. Great.

Stretching my legs, I nodded. While it was always fun hanging out with Jasper I knew that I needed more company than just him. Bella and I needed to hang out more.

"What time are we leaving?" I questioned only to get a smile in response.

"Fifteen minutes so get dressed and grab your wallet!" She exclaimed then ran out of the room.

Part of me dreaded hanging out with her friend Jessica yet I knew that I had to play nice. This was going to be okay..

Throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I threw on a pair of white skinny jeans and a plain v-neck black t-shirt. Wrapping a scarf around my neck, I burst out of the room. Just in time too.

The car ride there wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. Jessica asked me about the Cullen's which I brushed off. Jasper and I hadn't made our relationship public yet so there wasn't much that I could say without giving anything away.

Bella's other friend Angela was a lot sweeter and I found myself enjoying her company. Though I felt a bit bad for Bella who was sitting there awkwardly while the three of us cooed over dresses, I was having a great time.

Even with that I didn't regret my decision of not going to the Spring Dance. Jasper promised me that we were going to hang out and have a great night... that and the fact that I was an awful dancer was enough to convince me otherwise.

"Hey I'm going to go find a book store..." Bella murmured after a while and we decided that after a while we were going to meet at the restaurant later on while I continued to help the two girls with their fashion.

After a while we finally decided on a low cut form fitted dress for Jessica that screamed her and a longer light dress for Angela. Finding all of the accessories were easy and soon enough we were all ready to go. Each of us having a bag in hand (though mine were filled with random quirky accessories that I loved- one of them being a mustache scarf that I was overjoyed about).

We stood outside the italian restaurant for Bella for a while before deciding that it was time to go inside and eat. Though in the back of my mind I was worried, I knew that she would be okay.

"Jess! Angela!"

I spun around and saw my sister. Her being missing for hours freaked me out and I was beyond relieved to see her. Tackling her into a hug, I pulled away after a second then smacked her arm.

"Where were you!?" I shrieked going back to stand next to the two older girls.

Her expression turned sheepish to which I rose my eyebrow. Looking behind I noticed Edwards and I let out a puff of relief. Him being with her just made it easier. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I got lost." She muttered sheepishly.

After a bit more talk we decided that I was going to go home with Angela and Jessica while Bella sat with Edward. As soon as we got into Jessica's car I couldn't help but to squeal.

"You alright there?" Jessica chucked giving me a slightly weirded out look. I nodded enthusiastically yet kept my mouth shut.

Though it was late already, I knew that I was going to be gushing to Jasper about how Edward and Bella's relationship was developing all night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated very recently. My schedule is a bit... hectic XD I'll be trying to update at least once or twice (hopefully more than that though) a week! **

**Anyways here's the new chapter! :D  
Oh! And I got a review! Didja guys see it ;) just kidding you guys probably don't care but I do! So thank you SO much GracefullyDarkend and thank you to the people who have favorited and are following this story! :D I really do appreciate it!**

**Reviews are appreciated and... I do not own Twilight! :D  
btw I might be sketching out what Marley looks like so if I do I will link it onto my profile! What do you guys think? Good idea or no? :)**

* * *

"Marley! Marley wake up!"

I groaned pulling my blanket over my head trying to block out the annoying voice from above.

"Marlleeeeyyyy..."

The blanket was ripped from my hands and I pulled my pillow over my head. Why couldn't she just let me sleep?

"Marley just wake up already! I need to talk to you!"

"Bella just let me sleep!" I snapped glaring at my sister. Sitting up, I checked the clock then rose my eyebrow. 6:26 am... It was six in the morning... On a weekend... "It's six in the morning what the hell do you need?!"

I snatched my blanket back from her. I was not a fan of waking at ungodly hours. That was just not my thing.

"Edward and I are going to his house tomorrow..." She gasped out and I shot up out of my bed, eyes wide.

Ignoring the fact that I was only in a tank-top and shorts I sprinted to her room and started rummaging through her closet.

"What are you doing?" Bella hissed knowing that Charlie was still awake. If he knew that we were up he would get suspicious. If he got suspicious then he would question us. If he questioned us he would figure out that I was dating Jasper and her Edward.

Pulling out her blue top and a pair of jeans I grinned widely. This was perfect! Throwing them to her I also grabbed a hairband and called it good.

"This is what you're wearing today! Now, remember that Rosalie can be a bit...bitter at first but just ignore her. Emmett is a teddy bear despite his size and please go easy on-" A cool hand was placed on my shoulder and I spun around to see Edward smirking at me.

"There's no need for that you're just going to make Bella nervous. Now, why don't you go get dressed yourself. Jasper's waiting for you." He laughed shooing me out of the room.

Despite the fact that he was treating me like a little kid, I did as he was told and found Jasper lying on my bed, my Nintendo DS in his hands. The confusion on his face as he pressed buttons wildly was just adorable.

Jumping onto my bed, I cuddled into his side then looked at what he was playing... Pokemon. Of course.

"You realize that fire Pokemon are weak against water Pokemon right..." I snorted as he was getting his ass whooped.

He grunted slightly, keeping his eyes on the game. Laughing, I yanked the consul out of his hands and closed the device despite his protests.

"You do realize that humans are weak against vampires right...?" He purred mockingly and spun us around so that I was pinned underneath him gently.

My squeal got cut off as he crashed his lips against mine and I couldn't help but to melt, ceasing my struggling. Jasper was more perfect then what I first thought...

When his lips finally released mine I was lying there panting.

"It's a shame that you have to breathe..." he mused and let me go, laying back down so that he was at my side.

Rolling my eyes I flicked him on the cheek. Though I knew that it wasn't going to do anything I did it anyways.

"Oh make fun of the human why don't you." I laughed then ran a hand through my hair, trying to tame it to no avail.

Finally catching my breath, I pulled my DS out from under my covers and grinned at Jasper.

"Want me to teach you how to play Pokemon -correctly?" I teased and he nodded despite himself.

After playing with Jasper for about thirty minutes I got bored. He got majorly into battle mode and was completely focused on the game, probably having too much fun with it. Trying and failing to get his attention for about the billionth time, I climbed out of bed then grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Want to come over today? It may ease the pressure off of Bella if you come along Darlin'." Jasper called from my bed and I shot him a look only to receive a guilty one in response. "Okay... Esme wants you to come as well."

Grinning at his answer, I threw my comfortable clothes back into the closet then grabbed a pair of leggings and a nice but oversized sweater. Though the outfit wasn't as comfortable as the first, the sweater was fuzzy which made up for everything.

Leaving Jasper in my room, I changed quickly throwing on a light layer of makeup then bid Charlie goodbye seeing as he was leaving for work. Getting back to my room, I saw that Jasper was STILL playing Pokemon which caused me to sigh. Yeah this wasn't good. I got him hooked on Pokemon.

Yanking the consul out of his hands, I hid it behind my back with a fake stern look on my face.

"No more Pokemon for you Jazz. Now let's go to your house so that - Ah!" I shrieked as Jasper flashed in front of me and grabbed me by my waist. Helplessly, I flailed as he tossed me over his shoulder and wrenched the game out of my hands.

"This is mine Miss Swan." He growled causing me to laugh despite myself. "And to my house we go."

Despite his secure hand on the small of my back and the fact that he wouldn't let me go, I couldn't help but to feel a rush and a hint of fear as he jumped out the window and sprinted through the trees.

In no time he stopped and set me on the ground. I stumbled a bit disorientated and would have fallen if it wasn't for his hand around my waist.

"I really hate it when you do that." I giggled slightly and pressed myself up against him, knowing that otherwise I would fall.

Laughing at my reaction, he pulled me into the open house and dumped me onto their couch next to a curious Emmett. Shaking my head at the teddy bear's confusion, I collected myself.

"Want to watch football with me?" Emmett asked a huge grin on his face.

Sighing, I climbed to my feet then grinned as Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry hun but Jasper and I are going to hang out." I laughed and ruffled Emmett's hair as the two of us passed him to go to Jasper's room.

Jasper's room was a place that I loved. Book shelves covered the walls filled with both books and journals. A large comfy couch was positioned against one wall and his desk against the windows.

Hopping over to his desk, I perched myself on top of it and couldn't help but to smile as Jasper pulled himself into his desk chair, grinning up at me. I was rarely taller than him so I had to savor the moment.

I pulled myself close to Jasper, a small smile on my face. He pressed his forehead against mine. My eyes focused on his lips. Those perfect lips...

"Marley I want to tell you my story..."

Nodding and pushed away the urge to kiss him. Of course I wanted to kiss him but... if he wanted to talk, that would be alright. I folded my legs underneath myself and leaned back.

Hearing Jasper's story was something that was going to be hard but I knew that I had to listen through it. I had to understand for him.

"I was in the army...snuck in when I was seventeen. Two years passed and I became the youngest major in Texas!" He puffed his chest out quite proudly at that and I laughed nodding. "I met a few vampires... they were creating an army of their own and I was changed. I... fought with my creator and was responsible for destroying the newborns that were useless."

His eyes darkened at the memories and I grabbed onto his hand. It was obvious that it pained him to go back to what had happened.

"I met Peter then... he's an old friend and his mate Charlotte. iI let them escape and... in 1938 I decided to join them and get away from the army. Ten years later I met Alice and though I was still a savage... She gave me hope. She told me about Carlisle and we soon went off to join the family."

His smile when he talked about meeting Alice should have sparked jealously inside of me but I couldn't bring myself to that. The fact that she had helped him get away from hunting humans was enough for me and for that I was thankful. Without her, I would have never met Jasper.

Jasper's eyes focused again and he smiled at me.

"Then I met you. I was struggling with the new diet quite a bit but I met you. And you gave me comfort and I found myself falling hopelessly in love with you." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me into him. Before I could react I found his lips on my own and to say that I was pleased was an understatement. Though Jasper's past wasn't the best I knew that it didn't define who he was.

And who he was was someone that I was completely in love with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while but this chapter isn't as good as the others mainly because I had no idea as to what I was going to do with this! I do know that I am excited for the next few chapters. This is the end of Twilight though and on to New Moon! I'm just excited to add in the pack :) it's going to be great!**

**Sorry this chapter kind of sucks but OH MY GOSH I HAVE SO MANY FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS! :D Okay well not that many but STILL! Quite a few! In my opinion I love it! Thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story! And to those who have reviewed!**

** I do appreciate reviews very much so! :D**

**I do not own anything but Marley :)**

** Chapter 7**

This whole situation was ironic. This whole entire god damned thing. I mean really lets think about it.

The one time in my whole entire life that I was content with everything... I was going to die. The one time I didn't want to die... I was going to die. I was going to die and I never said goodbye to Jasper or any of the Cullen's. I never said goodbye to Renee or Charlie...or even Phil.

All of the times that I was about to die I had written letters, I would tell them that I was sorry... I would say goodbye. How was this fair?

I glanced at the man above me, barley making out anything but his face. Those hungry black eyes were glaring down at me. I would have flinched back but I was losing to much blood. My body was getting weaker at every second that passed by. My body was getting weaker and I was getting more and more tired...

"You're stronger than your sister..." he murmured leaning down, his face directly in my own.

One of his cool hands grabbed my own and he looked down at my arm with a head cocked to the side. His eyes were trained on my scars. The scars of my past.

"I wonder what you would be like as..." He trailed off, his grip tightening on my arm. I knew what he was going to say though.

Summoning the strength that I had left... I leaned forwards towards him, a coy smile playing on my lips. James leaned forwards with me, curiosity overpowering his common sense.

I did the only logically thing that I could come up with. Okay maybe it wasn't logical but it was the only thing that I could come up with. I spat in his face. Yes, I did the almost stereotypical thing and let my spit meet the monster's face.

With a roar he twisted my arm back causing a snap to ring through the air. I let out a scream, even more pain was now bursting through me. Before James could do anything else, a white figure rammed into him sending them both flying.

My vision was swimming and I knew that in a matter of time I was going to pass out. Before my vision completely gave out I was looking into a pair of dark gold eyes. I was comforted by this. I was safe.

** line break**

"Marley let me-"

"Bella shut up I've got this!"

"Marley you're going to hurt yourself if you-"

"Edward I don't give a damn I'm doing this myself!"

"Carlisle isn't going to be happy you know..."

I ignored the crowd around me as I held the screwdriver up to my arm with one hand. The cast would be coming off the next day so why wait? I was sick of the thing and not being able to draw for a bit more than a month was killing me. Drawing was my passion and it was impossible to do so with a cast completely covering my dominate arm.

A cool hand snatched the screwdriver out of my hand before I could react and right as I was about to spin around to scream at Edward, when I was swept up over into someone's arms.

"Darlin' that really isn't a good idea."

His southern drawl met my ears and I couldn't help but to melt a bit. Grinning up at the blond man who had me in his grasps, I laid a kiss on his cheek.

"You're back from your hunting trip early." I laughed.

"I'm gone for less than a week and I find yourself about to take off your cast with a screwdriver! I've got to keep a better eye on you..." He shook his head, crushing the screwdriver in his hand with ease.

Rolling my eyes at this, I took a seat at my kitchen table and gestured for Jasper to sit down across from me. Bella and Edward wandered out of the room with their hands together and I couldn't help but to grin knowing that they were giving us some privacy.

Though what had happened nearly a month ago was over with, it still gave me a lot to think about. I had been about to die and Jasper never knew the truth from me. I needed to tell him before anything like that happened again.

"I want to talk to you about something..." I murmured grasping his hands in my own.

"Well I do suppose that it is your turn to tell your story." He said with a half smile and I couldn't help but to laugh at that nodding.

"It's not as serious... but it is my story." I sighed.

I spilled everything to him. My past with self harm. How I felt like there was nothing left in the world for me. How I had almost killed myself when Renee walked in. I told him about my road to recovering and how it was slow yet worth it. I told him that by the time I met him...things were so much better than before. I told him that he helped me have more faith in mankind even though he was a vampire.

By the time I was done talking, he had me sitting on his lap and one hand stroaking my hair. I couldn't help but to smile softly at our bond.

Jasper and I both had our pasts... and our scars. Even with that he was the light to my dark and I loved him for that. Though he was quieter than the rest of the Cullen's it was something that I was more than fond of.

Jasper was there for me. He helped me through things. I might not live forever to be with him... But I had him now...and that was what mattered to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**And we are starting new moon! :D It actually was pretty easy to write and I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY! I've got it partially planned out and cannot wait to include the pack!**

**Confession! P****ersonally I am not a major "Twihard" but I do like Twilight enough and there is so much to do with the universe. And I love the Pack and the Cullen's for the most part :)**

My parents are gone on vacation so I'll probably be updating quite a bit for the next few days.

**ANYWAYS here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own the Breakfast Club (though I do love it) nor do I own Twilight!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are welcome too! :)  
**

* * *

_"Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain... _

_ ...and an athlete... _

_ ...and a basket case... _

_ ...a princess... _

_ ...and a criminal... _

_Does that answer your question?... _

_Sincerely yours, _

_the Breakfast Club."_

I couldn't help but to giggle as the movie came to an end. Though it was an older movie The Breakfast Club was by far one of my favorites to watch.

"You know... I remember when this movie came out." Jasper murmured playing with a lock of my hair.

"I don't doubt that." I shut off my laptop, turning so that I could look at Jasper in the eyes.

Right as I leaned in, he turned his head towards the side causing me to just catch his cheek. I couldn't help but to pout at this. Not pleased at all. My eyes searched his own for an answer. Usually he would never reject me.

"Your sister is going to be here soon..." He laughed as I burrowed my head into his neck, kissing it softly.

"Do I look like I care...?" I murmured smiling softly and Jasper pushed me back with a coy smile on his face.

"Just one." He finally gave in and pulled me into him.

By the time we separated I was panting for air, my face flushed. He laughed a bit at me before pulling me off of his lap.

Right as we were going to exit the room, Alice burst in, her eyes wide.

"Bella's going to be here in 2 minutes! Stop making out and come on!" She squealed grabbing my arm and pulling the two of us down the stairs.

The rest of the Cullen's gave the two of us a small nod as we took our place farthest from the front door and I felt Jasper stiffen behind me. While he was slowly getting used to Bella's scent it was still hard for him to be close to her which I understood. Squeezing his hand, I gave Jasper a reassuring smile trying to tell him with my eyes that it was going to be alright.

He gave me a soft smile and nod knowing what I was doing. Both Bella and Edward came into the house, Bella with a nervous grin on her face.

As she greeted the other's, I kept my distance with Jasper. He smiled softly at my sister and I gave her a small wave.

"Time to open presents!" Alice sang and led my sister over towards the table which was covered in presents.

Before Bella could grab the first present that Alice was shoving into her face, I jumped between them abandoning Jasper and thrusted my gift towards her.

"Mine has to be first!" I grinned and then made my way back to Jasper.

She threw me a look before unwrapping it and after a moment she gasped seeing the framed drawing in her hands.

It had taken me about a week to draw. Even with that it was probably my best drawing so far. Both Edward and Bella were sitting side by side. Personally I liked it quite a bit. From her reaction I could tell that she did too.

"So this is why you've been locked up in your room." Bella snorted and within a moment Alice snatched that out of her hands and trusted a new box in her hands.

We all laughed as she opened the empty stereo box with confusion and Emmett burst into the room pushing both Jasper and I closer to see the next gift.

I wasn't sure as to what had happened. One minute Bella was opening her present and the next Edward let out a roar, I was flung back into the couch with tipped over from the impact causing me to hit my head against the ground, and everyone was snarling.

"Emmett! Rose, get Jasper outside."

I blinked as Carlisle spoke and clutched my throbbing head. Sitting up, I watched the Cullen's left the room in a rush. Jasper was struggling against his siblings hold, snarling at my sister. For the first time I was scared to be around him.

While Carlisle was tending to Bella who was bleeding heavily, Alice turned towards me and placed a cool hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me down.

"I wouldn't stand up just yet if I were you." She murmured softly and placed a cooling hand on the back of my head where it was throbbing.

Carefully she helped me up then went into the kitchen where Carlisle was helping Bella out. Pulling a icepack out of the freezer, she helped me sit down then left the room with an apologetic smile. Keeping it on the bump that I knew was forming, I kept my head on the table trying to ignore the pain in my head.

I tried to listen into Carlisle's story as he spoke to my sister but the throbbing just got worse. This was not how I expected to spend Bella's birthday.

"Marley, can you please put your head up?" Carlisle asked after what seemed like an eternity. He placed a cool hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head gingerly.

He assessed the damage for a moment then sighed giving me a glass of water and some Advil which I took gratefully.

"I suppose I should take you home..." Carlisle sighed after a while and I removed the ice pack as the pain in my head started to numb.

"I'll do that."

Edward came into the kitchen gesturing for the both of us to follow. While Bella went to go change shirts, I went up to him trying to keep my emotions hidden.

"Is Jasper alright?" I whispered trying to process what happened.

Edwards eyes met my own. Those eyes that were brighter than Jaspers but were not as enticing were full of pain and what seemed like...determination. At that moment I knew that Jasper wasn't okay. Jasper wasn't okay and it concerned me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a note! you'll see later but I do NOT intend on having a romantic relationship form at all between Marley and the pack member at the end. I figured a brother sister relationship is where i'll go with it considering he DID find her and that's not something that she's going to forget! :)**

**I would just like to thank SallyandMidna so much for reviewing :D You're great!**

**Anyways two chapters in one day and I'll start the third later tonight! That sounds good eh? :)**

**I own nothing besides Marley!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I couldn't find Jasper anywhere. He didn't visit me at night, he didn't answer his phone. Edward was the only Cullen that I saw in days and with that... he never told me where Jasper was.

I understood that he needed space to collect himself. He needed to be okay. Even with that... it worried me beyond belief that he wasn't picking up his phone. I tried not to pester him though. If he didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to talk. I stopped calling after the first few times. It pained me yet... I knew that I needed to not be so attached to him.

"Marley, Edward and I are going for a walk." Bella murmured to me after she came home a few days since the Cullen's had left.

I nodded at the two worried as to what was going to happen. The fact that Edward was taking Bella for a normal walk concerned me. they never did that and something about this was fishy to me.

Five minutes later I found myself in the kitchen. Ten minutes later I found myself in the living room alone. Fifteen and I was in my bedroom, sketching out Jasper absentmindedly.

"Marley...?" I took in a breath and turned around to see Edward standing next to my now open window. Bella wasn't with him and this meant that something was definitely up.

It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. The Cullen's were leaving and Edward just told Bella. And now he was going to tell me. He was going to say that it wasn't my fault that this had happened. That Jasper was too dangerous for a simple human being.

"You're right..." Edward murmured and I got to my feet glaring at him.

I was closer to him than I was with some of the other Cullen's yet right now... he was pissing me off. I was not going to put up with the guy who broke my sister's heart.

"You're really a dumb ass. I want you out of my house and I do not want to see any of you again." I snarled jabbing my finger into his chest.

His expression turned pained but he nodded. Before I could say anything else he was gone.

Jasper had left me without even saying goodbye. The rest of the Cullen's too but... Jasper did. I thought that he had loved me yet he didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to me.

The more time I spent standing there in my room, the angrier I got. Jasper and I talked about our future before...and this wasn't a part of our plan. He had promised me that things would be okay and yet... look at this.

I felt betrayed. Beyond betrayed. I had opened up to Jasper and what did he do? He left me without even saying goodbye to my face. Bella though... Edward went on a walk with Bella more than an hour ago. Why wasn't she back.

I pulled my sweatshirt off of my bed, running down the stairs and out the door.

Pushing my way through the forest, I called out for my sister. No matter how deep I went I couldn't find her. The deeper I went, the darker the sky got. While I was one for the outdoors, being in the forest at night frightened me beyond belief.

"Bella! Where the hell are you...?" I sighed running a hand through my hair as I spun around slowly.

Checking my cell phone, I realized that it was late... very late. 10:45pm late. Charlie was probably out of his mind looking for us.

"Marley! Bella!"

I heard someone calling my sister and my's names. That meant that she never made it home. That meant that she was still out here... alone and heartbroken. Panic seeped through me. My sister was out in the forest vulnerable. A bear or a mountain lion even could get her.

Bella could get eaten by a bear...

My breathing started to come out in short gasps as I dug calling for Bella. She wasn't going to die because some stupid vampire boy left her. She was going to be eaten by a freaking bear because of him.

Something warm wrapped around one of my wrists causing me to scream. Spinning around I was about to attack whatever had gotten me when I saw that it was just a man.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down- you're one of the Swan girls...? Right?" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my heart rate.

"Sorry..." I muttered horsely and nodded. "Is- have you found my sister? She has to be out here somewhere. I went looking for her and I can't find her and I'm worried that a bear or something will eat-"

The man put a hand over my mouth trying to make me stop talking.

"My friend found her and is taking her back to Charlie's right now. We should probably get you home too though. Charlie is worried sick about you two."

The two of us made it back to Charlie's house in a comfortable silence. Though I didn't know who this stranger was, that was alright with me. He was just helping out Dad and if Dad could trust him... then I knew something about him was right.

When we were at the edge of the forest, I could see the back of our house. The boy smiled down at me and was about to leave when I placed a hand on his much larger arm.

"I'm... I'm sorry but what's your name? I never caught that..." I almost whispered and he turned giving me a half smile of his own.

"Jared Cameron at your service." He laughed and I felt my lips twitch at his attitude. His expression turned serious after a moment. "If you...do need anything. I live down in La Push and you could always visit."

He pushed me gently towards the house and when I turned around to give him my thanks, he was gone.

Rushing into the house, I was quickly embraced into Charlie's arms. He was murmuring things about how I was never to do that again. Since Charlie wasn't the most emotional man, it was refreshing to feel the fatherly love.

Keeping myself in my father's embrace, I glanced over at Bella. She looked... hollow almost, her eyes dead and it frightened me. Though I was also hurt by the Cullen's leaving.. I knew that I couldn't become an empty shell without them. I had to toughen up and I would be fine...

It would take time but I would be fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took a while to get up! **

**btw I have an idea for a little pack thing. :) Spoilers though! It's going to be wonderful if it works out right though! I'm excited :)**

**I don't own Twilight nor HP**

**Chapter 10**

Bella was a wreck.

Okay that was an understatement. There's no really good way to describe what was happening to my sister. She constantly looked as if the life had gotten sucked out of her. Like... excuse my geeky comment, she had been given the Dementor's kiss.

The worse part about it all was that a month had already past since they left. I understood the first few weeks but now... Enough was enough.

In the back of my mind I knew that something like this was going to happen. Jasper and the Cullen's were vampires. Bella and I were humans. We just didn't fit it and though it hurt, it was expected.

Charlie was having a heard time coping with one heartbroken teen, so I refused to lose myself like her. Of course I had my few moments but I pushed my pain into the back of my mind. I didn't need to worry about it.

With the new found free time that I had, I worked on improving myself.

My grades were slowly but surely getting better since I had nothing else to do. When I wasn't doing something I was drawing or doing something with art.

Hours upon hours I would spend in my room, sketching, drawing, or painting. Everything was improving so much and when I worked with art.. I could ignore everything. When I worked with art it was my way of letting go. It relaxed me and it was my passion.

"Marley! I'm going to head to La Push! You want to watch Bella?"

Charlie broke my train of thoughts and I couldn't help but to smile a bit at him. If Dad was okay after the divorce with Renee, then Bella was going to be okay after Edward.

"Are you visiting Billy and Jacob?" I questioned a smile forming on my face.

I had always been fond of La Push when I was younger and Billy was like an uncle to me too. I hadn't seen him in forever either. It would have been better than babysitting Bella.

"Football game today around noon. Wanna tag along? You can drive?" His grin grew as I nodded.

Calling to Bella that we were going to be gone all day, Charlie wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked to his car. Thanks to Charlie being a cop, I was a decent driver and it was almost garenteed that next month (when it was going to be my birthday) I was going to get my license.

The Black's was just how I remembered it. Small, a bit run down, yet homey just like I remembered it. I missed this place.

"Charlie! And is that Marley? Wow you've grown! Come in you guys!" Billy opened the front door for us with a large grin on his face.

Grabbing a handful of the junk food that we brought, I rushed into the house, pulling Billy into a hug. I dumped the food on the kitchen counter then helped Charlie bring in the rest.

"Jake's in the garage with a few friends if you don't wanna hang out with a few farts like us." Billy called from the living room.

Thanking him, I knew that I wouldn't last a whole day of football so I rushed into their garage. Not bothering to knock, I flung open the door just to meet an interesting sight. Not knocking was my first mistake... I probably should have knocked.

Jacob was face down on the floor, one arm "pinned behind his back. The guy who was pinning him was mocking him about something while pulling on his hair. The burliest of the group was leaning against one of the walls laughing at the two.

"Is the game on yet dad?" Jake asked pushing the one guy off of him. None of them even bothered looking over at me.

"You know Jake, just because we haven't seen each other in a while, that doesn't mean that you have to confuse me with you father." I snorted and heads snapped towards me.

I leaned up against the closed door with a smirk at their shocked looks.

"MAR-MAR!" Jacob pretty much shrieked and tackled me into a hug.

Gasping for air, I tried to pull him off of me, to no avail.

"Jacob you're choking her." The burlier of his friends laughed pulling Jake off of me. I thanked him blushing, fully taking in his muscles and over all attractive appearance.

After getting introduced to the two, Quil being the burly one and Embry being the other, I found myself perched on the back of Jake's car chatting with Quil. Jake and Embry were both working on the car and spouting out nonsense that I really couldn't understand.

"So how's Bella doing?" Jake called after a while, his voice a bit muffled from being under the car.

I played with a lock of my hair for a moment trying to decide how to respond. How was I supposed to tell Jacob that she was a wreck. I knew that he liked her a lot and how was I supposed to break it to him?

"She's... been better." I sighed after a while.

Silence followed my statement and after a moment Quil nudged me in the shoulder, offering a soda to me.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Quil asked with a grin taking the seat next to me.

I was about to say nothing when of course Jacob had to interrupt me.

"I remember that you were quite an artist as a kid. Colored all over the walls whenever you visited this place. Billy wasn't too happy about that." He laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I still am into art if that's what you're getting at."

We all fell into an easy going chat and for once... I was happy with this. I was happy that I could talk easily with people that I didn't want to punch in the face. La Push and the people here were starting to look pretty good to me.


End file.
